megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Belial
Belial (ベリアル, Beriaru) is a demon in the series. History The 68th spirit in the Goetia, he is a mighty king and powerful. He was created next after Lucifer and is of his order. He appears in the form of a beautiful angel sitting in a chariot of fire and speaks with a comely voice. His office is to distribute preferments of senatorships and to cause favor of friends or foes. He bestows excellent familiars and governs 80 legions of spirits. Whoever summons him must have offerings of gifts or sacrifices or he will not give true answers to their demands, but even then with will not spend more than one hour on the truth unless constrained by divine power or his seal, to be worn as a lamin by the person who summons him. - The Lesser Key of Solomon Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race, Boss (Law and Neutral Routes) *Last Bible: Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis:'' Fallen Race, Boss *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Bel Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race, Bonus Boss Profile ''Megami Tensei II Belial rules over the Crazy Plains. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Belial appears as the Red Count. He, along with the Black Count, Nebiros, used the souls of humans to create an illusionary town for Alice to play in, in the series' first reference to their relation. When confronted, he will be indestructible until confronted with "the gushing jar", which will siphon him within. Following this, Lilith will appear and demand the jar containing Belial; if refused, she will freeze the protagonist and claim it anyway. Once the Belial Bottle is reclaimed later in the game, it can be fused with a Spirit Sword to create the most powerful weapon available to the Heroine, the Karyuuken, or Fire Dragon Sword. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' One of Lucifer's men stationed at Lucifer Palace. On the Law Route he calls Flynn a foolish lamb who has given up his sense of self to God and tells him that it is only through the existence of demons that humans have progressed and evolved, proclaiming God's order as bringing degradation and lowliness. Thus he challenges him to a battle to the death. On the Neutral Route he gives advice out of goodwill, warning that frail humans cannot survive without yielding to God or demons and attempts to convince Flynn to join the path of Chaos. Once he realizes that it won't work Belial seeks to crush him and humanities hope. In both battles he tells of how he reached enlightenment, deciding to fall with Lucifer and give humanity the gift of countless ordeals as order makes the world stagnant. He laughs upon defeat, stating that Flynn will grow stronger as a result as part of God's paradox/the essence of Chaos, proclaiming glory to chaos as he crumbles. In the Challenge Quest, Errand for the Apocalypse, Belial has sealed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in a Domain at Ikebukuro in the world of Infernal Tokyo. He appears after the four are defeated and introduces himself. The demon lord admits that he never expected that anyone could constantly repel the messengers of God like Flynn. Belial regrets that he is from a different world as he hoped for a human of Infernal Tokyo to achieve such a deed, but believes that the ones who could most likely perished before they ever got the chance. He keeps his promise and rewards Flynn, telling him farewell and that he hopes to meet him in another world, vanishing afterwards. ''Last Bible'' Known as Vaerial in Revelations: The Demon Slayer. Vaerial along with Mephisto, Baal, and Lucifer, is one of the four Gaia Meisters responsible for the monster outbreak. When the party uses an Ark to travel to Gaia and the Luciferium, Vaerial will intercept the party in his own Ark and attack. After Lucifer is defeated, Vaerial will appear in an amnesiac state in the Nest of Zord, where he can be recruited. ''Majin Tensei'' Belial is the boss of chapter 32. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Belial is a boss in Paranoia on the Neutral route, where he guards the base in the mountainous region of Gee. Defeating him sends the party directly to Beelzebub. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Belial is required to contact Alice, one of the secret demons in the game. Belial and Nebiros are both required to fight Alice, which is likely a reference to their role in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Persona 4'' The second-highest persona of the Devil Arcana, Belial specializes in Fire. It can be won in Shuffle Time when exploring Yomotsu Hirasaka. He must be fused with Nebiros to create Alice, a reference to his role as the Red Count in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Belial can be obtained by getting 200 demons in the Demonary. Belial is the Tyrant of Forest Land and is a cowardly but ambitious demon. Sucking up to Elegy, he sends Mirai Kaname/Setsuna Kai to retrieve the three ingredients for the golden apple pie from the three dragons who rule the East, West, and Northern Forests. After they finish making the pie, Belial turns on them in hopes of becoming the right hand of the fake demon lord. Upon defeat he begs for his life, giving them the Forest Land pieces of the Keys of Norn in exchange for sparing him. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor'' Belial is one of the contenders for the King of Bel title. He appears on Day 6 at 18:00 on all routes. He is the last forced fight of Day 6, and the last fight before you must choose which ending path you will take at 19:00. However, if Haru dies prior to Day 6, he won't appear at all. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Belial appears as an unlockable bonus boss on the 5th Day, but the player must have beaten Nebiros earlier on the 3rd Day to face him. Perhaps as a callback to his fight in the previous Devil Survivor game, Belial's fight takes place in Bugeikan, and uses his signature move (which inflicts fire damage and has infinite range) at every opportunity. The demons accompanying Belial also have their resistances altered such that they innately absorb fire. Defeating Belial will cause him to retreat, earning the player the Belial Repeller title and unlocking the battle with Alice on the 7th Day. During the fight with Alice, Belial appears alongside Nebiros. He is fairly stronger, having been buffed to Level 91, and will once again cast Gomorrah Fire at every turn to damage one of the player's teams. Several of the demon teams on the map also have their fire resistance altered. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, One Hit, One Enemy |Skill1= Maragion |Effect1= Medium Fire Attack; Target: All enemies |Cost1= 20 |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Myriad Arrows |Effect2= 2-4 Weak gun attacks; Target: Multi-enemies |Cost2= 30 |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Mana Gain |Effect3= Passive: Increases maximum MP by 20% |Cost3= 0 |Level3= 54 |Skill4= High Fire Pleroma |Effect4= Passive: Greatly strengthens fire attacks by 50% |Cost4= 0 |Level4= 55 |Specialfusion= Divine Dominion (51) + Fallen Orias (26) + Spirit Inferno (31) |Requiredquest= Returning to Normal * |Drop= }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Boss (Day 6) Boss (Final Day, Amane's and Naoya's routes) ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Inferno Innocent Soul Summonable Demon Gallery Category:Goetia Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Majin Tensei Bosses